


Take Your Mind Off

by cyncitymojo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dean Winchester Talks Dirty, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo
Summary: Baby is in need of a serious washing and detailing after a hunt. Dean has no choice but to bring her to professionals. Sam helps him relax.





	Take Your Mind Off

**Author's Note:**

> To [ Missyswife37 ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/missyswife37), my birthday twin. Happy "US-IE" day Sweets, love ya to pieces!!

This was something totally new and completely not in Dean's comfort zone. The problem was it was absolutely necessary. The mess all over and in his Baby could NOT simply be vacuumed out and the stench could NOT be covered with air fresheners, sprays, nothing short of fire would kill that stink. Dean winced in sympathy for his Impala as the thought of sanitizing by fire wormed its way into his mind.

No, they were going to have to go to one of those full-service wash and detail joints. He was going to have to watch from inside the fancy air-conditioned facility while his precious Baby was dragged along a conveyor, sprayed with crappy, probably recycled water and some kind of foreign chemicals, and roughly fondled with huge, abrasive brushes. 

He would be forced to wait while some asshats who think they're car enthusiasts, or some pimple-faced idiot car noob, opened his beautiful classy lady and scrubbed her interiors. "It's unacceptable, I tell ya," he said, shakily, to Sam.

"Dean, calm down. There's no way we would have gotten her clean and in fighting shape on our own. It would have taken us weeks to just get the smell out." Sam wasn’t exactly unsympathetic. He really would have preferred another “Impala Spa” day with those damn shorts Dean wore.

Dean was getting twitchier by the second and Sam kept having to stop him from heading out into the detailing area and picking fights with the employees. He was getting antsy thinking about Dean in those damn denim dukes. He noticed that the place had gotten quite empty while they were waiting and made the executive decision to get Dean’s mind off things for a little while.

He looked around for a restroom and found one hidden away from the checkout desk. He checked for a surveillance camera and found one, but there was a definite blind spot in the corner a couple of feet out from the door. He nudged Dean, gesturing with a nod toward the restroom, and said, “Look I know you’re nervous, but I bet I can take your mind off things for a few.”

Dean looked at his younger brother, astounded yet intrigued. “Look at you, Mr. there’s more to the internet than porn. You kinky bastard.” It didn’t stop him from getting up and heading in that direction. He knew if he gave Sam too hard a time, there would be no kinky porn scenario.

“Yeah, yeah. I just figured this would help. Plus, I really am missing getting to see you in those shorts, Mr. ‘it’s a free bunker’.”

Sam got up and went over to the vending machine near the restroom door as Dean went inside. He waited a few moments to make sure no one came around the corner looking for them, then he slipped into the restroom. It was pristine for a single bathroom, but it was an extremely tight space for two well-built men, each clearing six feet in height.

Sam locked the door behind him, while Dean pressed him against it, meeting his honey-colored gaze in a challenge. He breathed in his younger brother’s aftershave as his eyes traced a path down to Sam’s lips and back. They both loved to have this silent conversation, asking what the other wants in ways only they would understand. Sam could sense the nervous energy flowing from Dean as tangibly as if he’d had a static shock.

He could see that his big brother needed to have something to actively focus on to keep his mind from wandering back to what was going on with the car. Even though this was his idea, he could tell that putting Dean in the driver’s seat until he was relaxed enough for Sam to take over would make this a win-win for both of them.

Dean grinned in that Cheshire cat style he’d perfected over the years, that sly smile that simultaneously melted Sam and solidified him. He kissed Sam, and then nipped and licked his way down his chin and that long expanse of neck. When he ran his hands down Sam’s chest, he made sure to press his fingertips precisely to his nipples to drag a gasp and groan from the taller man’s throat.

The sounds vibrated through Dean’s lips and that was what he was going to be hyper-focused on. He wanted to see how many of those sexy sounds he could pry from Sammy without them getting caught. It was the hottest thing, directly from one of his pervy late-night online quests for self-gratification. But it was happening now, to him, in this tiny space where anyone could knock on that door at any time.

Sam was obviously thinking something similar, because he was shuddering as he struggled with the effort to not give in. He also had a direct view to Dean’s lips on his collar bone, his hands as they roved all over him. He was at the edge so quick it wasn’t funny because Dean hadn’t even begun.

Until he had.

Dean didn’t pause to play around outside of Sam’s jeans. The man was already vigorously tenting his relaxed fits, so Dean just set that gorgeous length free, wrapped his hand around it, and took in all the stutters, moans, and ‘Oh fucks’ Sammy let escape. Sam was slick with sweat and precome, so there was nothing slowing Dean’s stroke except the tease he intended.

Sam could see Dean’s hips move in their reflection, feel his erection sliding against his hip as his lover sought out friction. Dean didn’t realize he was now mumbling dirty things in a low growl as he handled Sam’s shaft like a well-oiled gear shift. “Damn, Baby Boy, the sounds you’re making right now. I definitely wanna hear these unrestricted when we get home and I take you apart. We’ll have so much more room so I can spread you wide open and keep you on edge for hours. How’s that sound, Sammy?”

Sam could only whimper his assent.

Dean took one last nip to Sam’s clavicle before slipping effortlessly to his knees and engulfing Sam as far as he could. He wasn’t playing around anymore. Sam keened and his knees bucked as Sam felt himself slide in and out of Dean’s throat as he bobbed his head. Sam was holding onto the door as best he could, his head rolling from side to side. Then, Dean swallowed.

“Fuck. Dean, I’m so fucking close!” he breathed out, still aware of the very public situation they were in.

Dean began to massage Sam’s scrotum and reached a bit further to press against his taint. He moaned at the taste of Sam from one generous spurt of precome before the younger man suddenly stiffened and his cock twitched between Dean’s reddened lips. Sam was floating as Dean was swallowing every drop of his orgasm.

His knees finally losing all control, Sam slid down the door, slipping from Dean’s mouth with a slight ‘pop’. He sat with his long legs sprawled on either side of his panting older brother. Dean had a gratified, yet slightly self-conscious look on his face. Sam immediately guessed that Dean had climaxed completely untouched and now it was his turn to grin.

“Whatever, man. Just wait till we get home. I’m not done with you,” Dean rasped out, his voice sounding completely ravaged.

Sam made himself presentable and went out to see if the car wash was finished detailing Baby. Dean emerged from the restroom a bit later, refreshed. He had to admit, he no longer wanted to kill the employees after he saw the shine in his Baby’s exterior and the suppleness of her leather. His intent, his focus, was on something much better.

“Get in Sam, I’m still driving.”


End file.
